Cemetery Psychic
by Progota
Summary: Soul is the popular cool guy...who works at the cemetery. What happens when the nerdy bookworm Maka becomes his co-worker and well...suprise! She sees dead people!
1. Chapter 1

**Progota: After watching a marathon of Ghost Whisperer and Ghost Hunters this idea popped into my head and well heres the story :3 ****Just something random and supernatural. I do believe in the supernatural and ghost but that just me. I know there's people out there that don't believe but whatever. We all have our opinions and different views so here's another story and well Enjoy and Review :3**

* * *

><p>"Thank you" the apparition said heartwarmingly<p>

"No problem, now go" I shrugged motioning for her to move on. She smiled warmly before she slowly disappeared in a bright light.

I let out a sigh.

"Another one down many more to go" I said wiping the sweat of my brow.

My name's Maka Albarn. I'm a sophomore at Shibusen in a small off city in Nevada known as Death City. I'm a straight A student and as know by my peers a bookworm or nerd. I'm not just your normal teenage girl. As you can probably tell by know I'm psychic or a medium. In other words I talk to the ghosts of the deceased and try to get them to leave the earth and cross over to the light.

Weird right, but someone's gotta do it.

At the moment I recently help cross a woman who couldn't move on. Her husband had already found a new wife and the diseased one kept torturing her. It took forever to get her to see that it was time to move on. Though in the end it worked out.

I let out a long yawn and checked the time.

_12:30! Damn it I have school and that work interview tomorrow. _

I frowned. I quickly pulled my skate board out and began my way home. This ghost really took the life out of me. No pun intended. After a while I started to kick faster and got home around 1. I let out a relief sigh when I got home safe and sound without complications or trouble.

"I'm home" I yelled to the emptiness of my unused home.

"Nya" was heard as my small cat Blaire greeted me at the door.

"Hey Blaire sorry I'm late" I said petting her gently as I place my skate board against the wall next to the door.

"Nya" she said as she walked over to her empty food bowl and nudged it. He collar clinking as she moved her head.

"You want some food" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Nya" she answered

"How about some sardines" I asked locking the door. She looked at me then started to purr.

"Okay" I giggled I flipped the light on.

I opened the cabinet and pulled out a small tin can of the small fish. Using my brute force I opened the can easily hearing a satisfied 'nya' from Blaire.

"Here ya go" I said petting her as she began to eat.

"I'm gonna take a shower, so night" I announced walking towards the bathroom. I quickly stripped myself of my sweat covered clothes and covered myself with a towel. I gently removed my pigtails from their restrictors and let it fall down. My head felt soar from tying them too tight.

I turned over to the tub and let the water run for a while. I stuck my hand in when it reached the perfect temperature. I reached over and turned the knob that switched the tub to the shower. After I dropped my towel and entered my blissful heaven.

I could feel the sweat and dirt quickly fall off as the hot water assaulted my skin. After shampooing and conditioning my hair I jumped out and let the water drain. I calmly walked over refreshed to the light switch and outstretched my hand.

I stopped in my place as the drain made a funny noise. I walked over to tub and peeked in. The noise sounded as if something was pushing its way up through the pipe. I held the towel closer and watched patiently. The noise started to sound louder and louder.

I slowly stepped forward and looked at the drain curiously.

"SQEEEEEEE" I jumped

A little yellow rubber ducky with a pink sunflower on it head popped out of the drain. I gently bent over and reached for it. As soon as I touched it my body shivered and froze.

"Miss please help me"

**~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Normal POV**

"BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP"

As Maka woke up from her unrestful slumber another teen roughly snoozed his alarm. He groaned slightly as he tried once again to regain his sleep but failed miserably as his alarm went off yet again.

"Damn it" he cursed snoozing it yet again this time getting up dragging himself to the restroom.

He slowly turned the knob and cupped his hands under the running water. He slowly brought it up to his face and splashed it all over. He quickly regretted it though. Yes it did wake him up very effectively he got some in his nose to.

_How uncool_

He thought blowing his nose removing the water that snaked in. He then lifted his toothbrush and spurted paste over the brush and began brushing his teeth. He looked at his appearance in the mirror after spitting the paste and raising his mouth.

Snowy white hair, red crimson eyes, and abnormally sharp teeth. Yup that was him. The one and only Soul Evans but he'd prefer Soul Eater. He is known as the cool guy and a popular, one being his appearance and habit of only doing things he'd considered 'cool'.

He smirked at his reflection and continued on with his morning routine. He combed his hair in an upward and anti gravity style and smiled when I was just right. He walked back into his room and began to dress. Pulling his white tee shirt over carefully trying not to ruin his hair he searched the room for his shoes. After pulling his pants up and putting his socks he continued to look for his shoes. He found one of them but continued to look for the other.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Damn it" he said frustrated for the second time since he won. He walked over to his door and roughly fumbled with the locks until he swung the door open.

"What" he said angrily looking at the girl standing at the door way. He looked at her head to toe. She had piecing green eye and sandy blonde hair. After a while of looking at her he noticed it was a girl from his school. Though one that he'd seen in the hallway or in a class or talked to.

"Uhh you okay" she asked raising an eyebrow pulling him out from his thoughts.

"Look if it's a confession or note I don't give a damn" he said angrily

"Oh please" she said angrily "I came to give you one of your shoes" she said as the missing shoes appeared.

"How the hell" he asked wierded out

"My cat" she pointed to the small feline next to her "took it from you I guess"

He looked at the small abnormally purple colored feline and recognized it immediately. It was the stray cat he always fed and occasionally let roam his house as long as I didn't make a mess.

"Oh sorry" he said taking the shoe from her hand

"Whatever" she said before walking away and leaving the small cat and him alone.

"Not cool" he muttered looking at the small feline. She simple gave him a small 'nya' before walking away.

He quickly shut the door and walked back to the couch and began to fumble to put his shoe on. He noticed the small indent or cat bites around the fabric and the messed up shoe lace.

_Stupid cat…_

**Maka POV**

_Stupid ass Soul Eater_

"Look if it's a confession or note I don't give a damn" I said imitating him but with venom dripping off ever word.

"As if I'd ever like that jerk" I huffed as I fixed my clothing.

Due to yesterday ghost I couldn't iron my white puffy sleeved dress shirt was all wrinkly. At least the beige vest over it covered most of it. Not to mention thanks to Blaire my clean plaid skirt had fur all over it. The only things that turned out well was that she didn't go near my new black boots and my hair easily agreed with me and was nicely pulled into two even pig tails.

"Damn it" I cured fumbling with my tie. This day seriously started out bad. With the rubber ducky ghost to getting yelled at for returning a person's shoe out of the kindness of my heart and now I looked horrible.

"SQEEE" I turned around to see another yellow ducky exactly like the other one.

"Please help me miss"

**Soul POV**

I quickly pulled up into the school's parking lot. My motorcycle roared attracting the attention of most of the student body. I smirked when the guy's sent me glares and the girls swooned.

"Yo Soul how ya been" my buddy Black*Star said as I pulled into a parking spot

"Yo Black*Star" I greeted turning the bike off

"So how did work go I heard Killik quit" he said with a chuckle

"Yeah it was rough trying to clean up everything" I sighed

"Well working at a cemetery isn't the easiest job" Elizabeth or Liz said with a shiver

"Yeah it's creepy" her younger sister Patricia or Patty giggled

"Nah not really" I shrugged.

"YUP THAT'S SOUL HE DOESN'T GET SCARED EASILY" Black*Star said slapping my back

"BUT HE ISN'T AS BRAVE AS YOUR GOD" He added with a loud chuckle.

"That's Black*Star for yeah" Kid said shaking his head

"Black*Star" Tsubaki said trying to calm him down

"Leave him Tsubaki he's a lost cause" I said hopping off my bike.

"Let's go" I added as we walked into the school.

These are my friends. There also known as the populars and they're pretty cool. There Black*Star the jock of the school. He can take a punch and act like nothing happen. He's also got a massive ego and he attracts more attention than his neon blue spiked hair. There also Tsubaki who's probably Black*Star caretaker. She known for being the beauty of the school with her long hair and huge…um…boobs. Though she belong to Black*Star even though they don't know it yet.

Then there's Death the Kid the mayors/principles son. He's the smart on and as girls would say 'soo handsome'. Though he's got a major OCD problem. Not so cool after one of his symmetry tantrums but that's why he's got the Thompson sisters. There kinda like his body guards. There Elizabeth or Liz for short. She's the fashion diva and the older sister. Her younger sister Patricia or Patty is the younger psychotic one. Both are blond with blue eyes but Liz is taller and Patti's shorted same goes for their hair length.

"So what's new" Liz asked

"Nothing really but since Killik quit boss said he's hiring someone" I said putting my hand to the back of my head.

"Do you know who" Tsubaki asked

"Nope boss wouldn't tell" I shrugged

"Bummer" Liz said walking next to Kid

"LEAVE ME ALONE ASURA" a girl screeched. We all turned around to see who was screamed.

_It's that girl from this morning…_

"Come on Maka don't be like that" Asura said with a smirk

"Leave me alone I'm angry with you" she said

_So her name's Maka?_

"Looks it's the bookworm" Black*Star laughed

"I seriously don't get why Asura goes after her she's rather choose a book than him" Liz said flatly

"She's like a mega nerd" Patty laughed

"She's got the highest grades in the school" Kid said

"Really how come I've never seen her" I asked

"Dude she ain't worth your time" Black*Star said with a chuckle

"If you say so" I shrugged

"Let's go" Liz said walking into the building

"Yea" I muttered looking back at her.

**Maka POV**

"Damn it Asura" I stomped my foot at the very man who insistence is a nuisance to me. Asura Keshin he's known as the bad boy of Shibusen. He too can see ghosts but he mostly dumps the work on me. Ever since I met him last year he flirts with me nonstop. People are scared of him but though I guess his vertical eye tattoo on his forehead and hands and his weird eye like pattern in his hair helps.

"Why so angry" he asked innocently but with a smirk plastered on his face

"You know why" I growled

"Not really" he said shaking his head

"Seriously you just dumped your gho…customer on me" I said giving him a serious glare

"I don't help people" he said flatly

"You help them die" I said walking through the halls

"That's true" he said with nod

"Hey Chrona" I said walking up to my friend

"Oh hello Maka" he said with a small smile

"Hey" Asura said in a bored tone

"Hello Asura" Chrona said shyly

"Chrona let's get to class" I said pulling his shoulder

"Sure" he answered following me

"By Asura" I said not bothering to turn around.

"See ya Maka" he said into my ear

"How the hell" I said jumping backwards before I collided with something.

"WATCH WHERE YA GOING NERD" I heard a female voice yell

"Sorry I wasn't looking" I said looking at who I accidently pushed

_Shit its one of the Thompson sister_

"Leave her Liz she's just a no one" Soul Eater said with a smirk

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood Albarn" she said angrily

"But watch were ya going next time" she added leaving

"What a loser" Patty giggled

"Maka you okay" Chrona asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I said with a smile and getting up

"Let's get to class" Chrona said as we began to walk

"Where's Asura" I asked looking around

"He left" Chrona answered

"THAT COWARD"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Wierd Story right... well whatever hope ya liked it <strong>

**Plz Review, Fav, Alert and all that other stuff :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Progota: I dont have anything to say **

**Maka:Read **

**Soul: and Review**

* * *

><p>"DING DONG DING DONG, DONG DING, DING DONG" the bell rang as the students cheered happily.<p>

"Yes" I cheered throwing my hands in the air happily.

"So you have that interview today" Chrona asked as we exited the classroom.

"Yup and I finished my book during lunch I'm so happy" I said happily.

"Dork" Soul Eater coughed as the 'populars' walked out.

"Self absorbed jerk" I muttered under my breath.

"Oi what you say" he said turning around to look at me

"Me" I asked tilting my head to a side questionably.

"Who else tiny tits" he said with a smirk.

"Excuse me" I growled

"You heard me TINY TITS" he said with emphasis

"Take that back" I growled louder

"Make me know it all nobody" he said with smirk

_Oh how I want to wipe that smirk off…_

"Maka~"

"What the"

"CHOP" I yelled smashing my favorite hardcover book down on his skull hard.

"I don't know how to deal with this" Chrona said clutching his head.

"HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM" Black*Star yelled attracting the attention of the students. I looked at everyone from the corner of my eye.

_Damn he's drawing in a crowd..._

"BAM" Everyone jumped slightly at the loud sound before turning around to look at where it came from.

_What the…_

"BAM,BAM,BAM,BAM,BAM,BAM,BAM,BAM,BAM,BAM,BAM" the lockers continued to open and slam shut in a row.

"What's going on"  
>"Dude its ghost"<br>"No way"  
>"What's the hell"<br>"I'm scared"

The students whispered at each other and some of the girls screamed at every BAM.

"This is your way out take it" a voice said as a brush of wind ran past me

"Come on Chrona" I whispered grabbing his arms and running the other way pushing past everyone. After running past the door of the school I stopped.

"Chrona…are you…okay" I said huffing.

"Yeah just feel a bit…dizzy" he said as his body rocked back and forth.

"Just catch your breath you'll be fine" I said taking in a deep breath in and a long sigh out.

"I helped you, now you have to help me" the voice said

"Yes I know" I answered

"Huh" Chrona asked

"No nothing" I said with a smile

"Oh okay well I got to go Ragnarok won't be happy if I'm late" he said straightening himself out.

"Yea I still gotta get home and change before the interview" I said straightening myself out.

"Good luck" he said before walking away.

"Thanks" I yelled going my separate way. It was silent on my way home no one I knew lived in the small cheap apartments I did, other than Soul Eater. But come on I wouldn't talk to that guy nor walk home with him. I turned the corner and walked along an empty street that didn't harbor any street walkers or anyone for the matter. I was completely alone.

"So why do you need help" I asked as the wind caused me to shiver when it blew.

"My mommy she thinks she killed me" the ghost said as it appeared in front of me.

It was a small girl maybe 6 or 7 years old. She had her hair was black and in a French braid. She was extremely pale with light brown eyes and left half of her face was purple with small red veins going across. She also had a on a pink sundress and white floral shoes and a missing front tooth.

"Why would she think that" I asked

"I don't know" she answered

"What happened to you" I asked carefully looking at her

"I don't remember" she said with a sad look

"BUT you'll help me right" she added looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I smiled "Yes"

"Promise" she asked seriously.

"Promise" I giggled.

"What's you name miss" she asked

"Maka and you"

"All I remember is Jamie but that's it" she said with a thinking face

"Its okay" I said with a smile. She looked at me before returning the smile. We walked quietly for a while until she turned her head around swiftly.

"What's wrong" I asked

"Someone's coming I can feel it someone I know" she said her voice filled with happiness

"Is it another ghost" I asked trying to sense for another spirit.

"I have to go" she said

"Wait"

"Bye Maka" she said running towards the direction behind me. She disappeared completely not long after.

_Strange girl_

I thought with a smile before reaching my apartment. I quickly climbed the stairs and fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. Once open I rushed into the kitchen and served Blaire her food and water, she gave me a content 'nya' from her spot in the window seal. After I ran to my bed room and quickly opened my closet door and looked blankly at it for a while.

"Nya"

"Hello Blaire" I said not bothering to look at her as pulled a green blouse out.

"Nya" she said jumping on my bed and curing up in covers.

"How's this" I said grabbing a pair of shorts and matching them with the blouse.

"Nya" she said jumping on the bed

"Well I'm wearing this and my comfortable converse then" I said pulling the hangers off and discarding them on the floor.

"Well thanks Blaire" I said running to the restroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into my outfit. I quickly pulled my hair out from its ties and stared at it for a second.

"So what to do with my hair" I said brushing my hands though it. I smiled when the thought came to mind as pulled it up into a high ponytail and fixed it with nicely. I smiled looking at myself for a while in the reflection.

"Done" I announced running into the kitchen. I grabbed my keys and phone and slipped it into my back pocket.

"I'm leaving" I announced at the door. Blaire sashayed over to the door to see me out.

"Oh and Blaire don't go anywhere near Soul Eater I got enough problems with him without you stirring up more" I said sternly as I grabbed my skateboard.

"Nya" she answered in understanding what I said. I looked at her skeptically before shrugging.

"Well then bye" I said closing the door.

I quickly made my way down the stairs and jumped on my skateboard at the last step. I began to peddle and made my way towards the cemetery.

My papa's friend worked there. Since there good drinking buddies and more like an uncle to me. He's known me since I was smaller so when I told him that I needed a job he'd said he'd think about letting me work there considering one of his workers quit. When I asked him why he said he was spooked by ghost. Come on I see them and well grew up with them they aren't that scary. Well the ones I've seen.

I sighed.

_Funny how I'm taking a job that has to do with ghost when half of the time I prefer not to get involved…_

He said all he had to do was ask me some question and see if I was well suited. All I really had to do was keep the grounds clean and make sure no stupid ass teenagers get in and also the low life people who dig up people from the graves to steal the treasures they were laid to rest with. But I doubt that will happen.

_BUT it gives me a chance to help cross some ghosts over to the light and that is doing something good._

I smiled jumped and doing a flip with my board.

"I love this skateboard" I said with a smile as I continued until I reached the cemetery gate.

"Hello Maka" Rich said as he greeted me kindly

"Hello Uncle Richie" I greeted

"Well you're a bit late" he said with a stern look

"Sorry I got held up in school" I said apologetically

"Same goes for my other worker since he's not here yet" he said looking around

"Well I'm ready for my interview" I said proudly

"Well then let's get started" he said walking into the small building. I followed quietly behind occasionally looking around to take a peek at my other worker. Though the only thing I saw was this place swarming with ghost.

_Damn there are a lot of them…_

"Well let's get started" he said as he sat down

"Okay" I smiled

"Are you good at cleaning" he asked

"Have you seen the before and after pictures of Papa's house" I said raising an eyebrow

"True" he nodded

"Are you able to stay up for long periods of time without falling asleep" he asked

"Yes sir" I nodded.

"Will you be able to walk from one side of the cemetery to the other" he asked

"Yup" I said. I was 2nd most athletic in the school. Well second to Black*Star though I seriously sucked in Basketball but running was no problem

"Will this job tie up or clash with school or school work" he asked with concern.

"Well…not really I'm pretty organized" I said contemplating the question and answer.

"Okay last but not least, ya believe in ghost" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" I answered a bit too quickly

"Why's that" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Well I don't know it's kinda just like I get the feeling there real and they have unfinished business" I said biting my lip when he stayed silent.

"Uh Uncle Richie" I asked raising an eyebrow

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU CERTAINLY ARE SPIRITS DAUGHTER" he laughed

"Ahahahaha" I played along a bit confused

"Well you got the job Maka but just beware there a lot of ghosts here in a cemetery" he joked

_No joke…_

"Well your uniform is in the changing room just go ahead and change Just report back to me for what you gotta do, Kay"

"Sure" I said getting up

"WAIT A MINUTE" It clicked in my head

"You already had my uniform ready then that means…"

"I was gonna hire ya in the first place but just wanted to see what ya answers were" he chuckled

"Seriously" I whined

"Sorry Maka just wanted to mess with ya" he laughed

"Not funny Uncle Richie" I said walking out of his office and towards the changing room. I easily found it and knocked to see if anyone was there. There was no response so I went ahead.

As soon as I opened the door there was my uniform top hanging next to another nameless locker. It was a dark green button up polyester shirt with _Maka_ embroidered on the left and the cemetery's name on the right over a small chest pocket.

I quickly took it off the hander and checked the size.

'_XS' yep that's mine._

I slowly undid the buttons feeling the fabric and looking at it closely. One done I held it up and put it back onto the hanger. I opened the locker with the sticky note Maka on it and started to change. I took off my blouse and put it into a spare hanger in the locker and then took the uniform one and slid it over my shoulders. I stretched out my arms and fixed it from the front. I smiled as I pulled the front forward and started to do the buttons from the top.

"Click" the door handle turned and opened to reveal someone in the door way. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

_SOUL EATER!_

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Please Review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Progota: Well here's a new Chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shrieked throwing whatever I could find at him. Thankfully when my skateboard hit him in the head he fell backwards and the door shut roughly. I ran over and quickly locked it. I took a few deep breaths in and let out a sigh.<p>

_At least I nailed him with my skateboard…_

I quickly buttoned the rest of my shirt and tucked it in at the bottom. I walked over and fixed my hair one more time before bracing myself before leaving. I unlocked the door and walked out. I completely ignored Soul Eater and just grabbed my skateboard that laid next him. Soul was still lying on the floor by the door with a blank expression. I looked at him blankly before walking past him and towards Uncle Richie's office.

"Your other worker is here" I announced taking my seat.

"Well let's wait for him before I assign jobs Kay" he said looking up from a stack of papers.

"Sure" I said looking around the office. There were a few awards and pictures of him and his family. After about 10 minutes the door opened and the only person I hated more than my father appeared.

"Ah here he is" Richie said pointing at the door. I growled inaudibly and turned the other way.

"Maka Albarn this is Soul Eater, Soul Eater this is Maka Albarn" Richie said getting up

"Ya we know each other" Soul Eater said angrily as I growled again

"Okay so let's go outside and I'll assign your jobs" Richie said walking out the door with me and Soul following shortly behind though at a 3 feet distance.

"So Soul I want you to rake the leaves and Maka water the grass. Once your done Maka dust the tombstones and Soul polish them when you finish radio me" he said passing me a new walky talky.

"Okay" I said taking the small machine and hooking it on my short pocket.

"Well that is all for now; I got to go finish some paper work for a burial tomorrow" he sighed

"Have a good night working oh supplies behind the building" I said before he disappeared. That's when Soul turned to me.

"Look book nerd-" he began before I dropped my skateboard and put on foot on it.

"Maka" I said cutting him off he shot me an annoyed look then shrugged.

"Look as I was saying" he began in an irritated voice "I don't like you and you don't like me"

"True" I agreed

"Okay then we work silently we don't talk to each other here or at school" he said waiting for me to respond

"Deal, now go get the supplies I wanna get working already" I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever book worm" he said walking away.

"Maka" I yelled as he disappeared behind the door. He just muttered something before shaking his head.

"Idiot bastard" I muttered

"Oo Feisty I likey" someone said making me jump

"Holy" I said jumping then looking at an apparition standing next to me. It was a teenage boy with light dirt blonde hair. He wore a torn up paid shirt with jeans and black converse. He had a few cuts and bruises here and there but seemed happy for some reason.

"Wait you can see me" he asked impatiently surprised.

_Damn!_

I ignored him.

"Hey hey you I know you can hear me" he said poking me in the arm

_No I can't, no I can't _

"Come on don't leave me hanging" he whined

"Your names Maka, right? Come on I know you can hear me" He said stepping in front of me. I pretended to notice something on my shoe and bent down to 'wipe' it away. He sighed before kicking me in the butt sending me forward.

"WHAT THE HELL" I yelled as I rubbed my soar butt.

"You can hear me and see me too" he yelled cheerfully.

"Shh I don't need any overtime" I said putting a finger to my mouth

"This is great new" he said walking over to me "we've been waiting for a physic to come around" he added happily

"We" I asked raising an eyebrow

"The ghosts of this place" he said looking around as I followed his gaze "Some want closure and all we need is someone who will help us contact our families" he said with a smile

"And you think that's me" I asked

"Yes" he nodded "You're the only one who can see us" he pointed out

"But there's many of you" I pointed out

"But all we want is to send a message to our families" he said flipping his ghost hair backwards

"There's always more to that" I said flatly. He shrugged back as an answer

I sighed. "Fine I'll help"

He cheered happily before striking pose.

"My name's Daniel" he said before changing to a different pose

"The great and wonderfully awesome" he looked at me "Cute too" he added with a wink

"No thanks you're not my type" I said making an 'X' with my arms

"What's you type" he asked curiously

"Hmm I don't know Oh maybe alive" I said looking at him in obvious manner.

"Sheesh harsh" he said baking up

"YO BOOKWORM WHO YA TALKING TO" Soul Eater yelled walking up to me with the supplies in hand

"No one" I said looking at him

"Why are you on the floor" he asked blankly

"I fell" I said getting up from the floor.

"Whatever book nerd" He said rolling his eyes.

"My names Maka, Soul Eater" I said roughly taking the duster and hose.

"Like a give a damn" he growled. I shot him an ugly glared before turning around and hopping on my board and started to ride off.

"Where ya going nerd" Soul Eater yelled following me since I was going slowly.

"I'm gonna start with dusting the west side" I announced "If you want you can do the east or the west" I said looking at him before stopping.

"I'll take the east" he said walking the other way

"Radio me when you finish" he added before disappearing from view.

"Sure thing" I said to myself.

"You lady are you new here" an old woman asked

"Ah yes miss" I answered respectfully

"Well it nice to see some new faces now and then" she smiled at me and I returned it.

"Might I ask you keep the ground safe and clean" she said

"That will be no problem Miss" I said nodding

"Well I got to go for now but I hope we meet soon" she said with a slight bow

"Hope so too" I said bowing back in respect before she disappeared.

_What a nice lady._

I thought as I walked over and started to dusk the tombstones.

_Maybe this won't be so bad…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah there still on the enemy side so just wait they'll fall in love :3<strong>

**Review Please!**


End file.
